


Alluring Catastrophes

by lilac_red



Series: The "Catastrophe" series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred Being an Asshole, Alfred and Arthur will really need hugs after this!!!, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Beautiful Disaster AU, Bromance to Romance, But the Authors won't let him, Canada is just like meh, Denial of Feelings, England is trying to live a decent life, F/M, Fights, Friends to Lovers, I also like seeing America working hard., M/M, Mexico is out of control, Norway is more helpful, Pinning Alfred, Russia is not technically bad, Self-Denial, Technically everyone in the world, Temporary Denor, UsUk Bromance at the start, UsUk-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_red/pseuds/lilac_red
Summary: The new Arthur Kirkland is just an ordinary guy. He won’t get wasted, smoke, or curse like a sailor—instead he’ll curse the same amount as any regular person. Now, Arthur Kirkland drinks (a lot of) tea, does his homework, and socializes with still-a-little-less-than-half decent people. And he’s ready to unleash his I’m-just-like-you-but-not-really persona on the grounds of Western University.Well, that is until he catches the attention of Western University’s pretty-mean-to-say-but-it’s-true-no-matter-how-you-look-at-it man-whore Alfred F. Jones, aka, Jumping-Jones. He’s tall, sexy, and just as bad as the rumors make him out to be from sleeping around to fighting in underground rings.Arthur expresses his clear disdain in Alfred’s efforts to befriend him (verbally but steadily moving towards physical use), but the other just won’t. Take. A. Hint.But by a stroke of luck, Jones proposes a (glorious) bet. If he loses, he’ll give up befriending Arthur permanently, and girls for a month, and Micky D’s for 4 weeks. However, given the slightest chance he does win Arthur not only has to befriend him but live with him for an entire month!





	Alluring Catastrophes

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, please tell me what you think!

            “I’m not your friend,” Arthur snapped.

            Alfred pouted, eyebrows pulled together, before he pulled a shit-eating grin, “You’re right. You’re my best friend.”

~

            He clinked his soda bottle against Alfred’s, “To the guy with no standard who finally befriended the guy no one would every want to sleep with.” It was official, Arthur was drunk.

             “Are you serious?” Alfred asked, snatching the bottle from the Brits hand and keep it at arms length from the other who so desperately tried to snatch it back, “First of all,” he threw the bottle somewhere, “I have standards. I’ve never been with an ugly  woman. And the only guy I slept with wasn’t hideous either. Second of all, I’m sure there are plenty of people who would just die at the thought of having sex with you. If I was at the very least bi, I’d be one of those people dying to touch you, scouts honor.” Alfred saluted.

            The drunkard snorted and flipped him off for his own benefit

~

            Matthew sighed resolutely, “You know, I’ve known Alfred for a long time and he’s never been afraid of anything, well, until he met you.”

             “He’s afraid of me?”

             “He’s afraid of losing you.”

~

            Arthur tried his hardest not to eavesdrop on Alfred’s conversation but Isabella being the nosy person she is wouldn’t have it.

            “Listen,” she hissed, tearing Arthurs hands from his ears, “this is the only way you’ll find out what’s wrong with Alfred and stop this farce.”

            Arthur opened his mouth to retaliate but stopped when he heard the bellowed baritone that was Alfred’s voice.

            “To douche bags,” he cheered, “and to those that break your heart,” there was a brief silence before he continued, “and to the absolute fucking horror of losing your best friend because you were stupid enough to fall in love with them."

            Arthur didn't say a word.

~

            Arthur was the exception. A friend, a comrade, a bro above any hoe. The only one that was allowed to look into the inner working of the messed-up man known as Alfred F. Jones. Despite being a total dick to the man. So, no matter what others say or do, be it friends, or Alfred, or even his own feelings, he was going to keep it that way.

~

“I bet you one Benjamin,” Arthur tried to make the mood light, “that you’ll be thanking me when you meet your future wife—husband—err spouse, in your case now."

Alfred’s eyebrows pulled together, his mouth a thin line of contemplation. Steadily, he held out his hand towards Arthur. 

Arthur looked at the hand and fisted his own, “…What, Alfred?”

“I’m waiting.” He answered.

Arthur blinked. Once. Twice, “Okay… for?”

“For the money you owe me."

“What! Why? The bet isn't over!”

“No, it is. The only person I've ever though of marrying just broke my heart. So, any thoughts of marriage are far from my mind.”


End file.
